A Change in Fate
by Jewel08
Summary: A deadly change in the Goddess's plans throws Link and Zelda's lives in disarray as the Chosen Hero is pursued instead of the Goddess Reborn. Can Link figure out what has happened and keep himself, the girl he loves, and the Surface safe?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, everyone! Yes, this is a new story, but no, I am not abandoning 'Death's Mistake'. I've just run into writer's block for Chapter Thirteen, and I'm hoping that this will help give me motivation. During all of the Legend of Zelda games, I always wondered why Ganondorf, Demise, whoever the villain was in that particular game focused on Zelda. Sure she's the princess in most and most of the time has the Triforce of Wisdom, but if they focused on Link... So that's what this story revolves around.**

 **Also, this story focuses on the manga found in the back of Hyrule Historia, but some things I will change to better fit this particular story. I wish it was recognized as canon...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. If I did, Ocarina of Time would've ended differently, Midna wouldn't have smashed the Mirror of Twilight, and Link and Zelda would always for certain get together. Oh, and get rid of the stamina bar.**

Chapter One

Depp in his prison, centuries after he had been sealed, the Demon King Demise growled in displeasure. Despite his power, which was more than damned Hylia's, he could not break free. Only tendrils of his essence could manage to escape, and they were so pitiful, it wasn't even funny. Demise's blood _craved_ destruction, and it infuriated him that he was contained, unable to carry out the beauty of destruction and death.

But then...

There was a shift, a trembling in the earth. Demise's entire being thrummed, and that was when he knew. The time had come, the time for his release! The seal weakened!

Of course, Demise knew that Hylia would have a plan. A goddess such as her would have a backup plan in mind in case the seal failed, and she couldn't afford it to. Not for her precious Surface! Of course, Demise... grudgingly... admitted that he didn't know all of Hylia's plan.

One part of her plan was obvious, however. A goddess such as her and her cursed sisters could not wield the Triforce's power, so she would let herself be reborn as a lowly, fragile _human_. But alas, Hylia would still have to rely on others to fight for her.

She would have a Chosen Hero. And he would be the most dangerous obstacle Demise needed to eliminate.

Of course, the thought of the green-garbed flea that had challenged him before his sealing crossed the Demon King's mind. But Demise knew that that man had died long ago, due to the wound he had inflicted. Then again, Hylia might have blessed him, letting his spirit if not his body be reborn once more. Goddesses were known to do that to some mortals they favored.

 _Ghirahim,_ Demise commanded.

The spirit of his sword instantly appeared before the Demon King's seal and knelt, his white hair covering one black eye.

"What do you wish of me, my Master?" he purred, his long tongue snaking out.

 _The time has come. This damned seal finally weakens. Hylia has surely been reborn as a mortal human, but do not go after her just yet. Search for Hylia's Chosen Hero. If we remove him, sacrificing the goddess reborn will be that much easier._

Ghirahim bowed, his nose nearly touching the ground. "As you wish, my Master. I will not rest until the Hero is bound and before you."

Demise laughed long and loud, the unholy sound echoing in his prison and escaping ontu the Surface and beyond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link woke with a start. The evil laughter had invaded his sleep again, but the feeling of being in danger didn't fade as it usually did. He flopped back down on his bed, panting. His pulse eventually slowed to a semblance of normal, but it couldn't slow completely. Not when today was the Wing Ceremony.

When Link glanced outside, he saw that it was still ridiculously early, at least for him. He sighed, then remembered that he had promised Zelda to meet her at the Goddess Statue before the ceremony. If he didn't get up soon, she'd probably send her Loftwing to wake him.

Stifling a groan, Link got up, stretched, then got dressed in his usual outfit: olive-green pants tucked into knee-high brown boots, a long-sleeved tan shirt decorated with light blue designs, and a large red belt. But then he paused before going out the door. With his hand on the door, Link felt an itching sense in the back of his mind. A sense that something wasn't right, that _he_ wasn't right.

Link shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now; he had something more important to do.

He passed Fledge in the hallway, struggling to even get a good grip on one of the three or four large barrels. Link paused, briefly wondering if he should tell his friend of what was bothering him, but decided against it. Even though Fledge was a good friend, Link knew that he wouldn't be able to help. The blond walked on, stopping when he saw Pipit near the door leading outside.

"Pipit!" Link called. Pipit turned, spotted Link, and smiled slightly. "Hello, Link," Pipit said as Link stopped in front of him. "The Goddess must be smiling upon us: I should sing my blessings, for I will never see you up this early again," he joked. Link grimaced. Everyone in the Knight Academy knew Link loved sleeping and could sleep all day if Zelda didn't wake him, but did they have to constantly tease him about it?

"Ha ha, very funny," Link said dryly. "I'm so impressed by your wit. Anyway, Pipit, I need your help with something."

The upperclassman instantly straightened. If his friend needed help with something, then by the Goddess, he was going to do everything he could to help! "Of course,Link," he said. "What is wrong?"

Hesitating only a moment, Link explained about the nightmares he's been having lately. Pipit grew concerned, especially at the mention of Zelda being hunted by this evil, and when his younger friend was finished, Pipit thumped his chest with a fist. "Thank you for telling me, Link, and I promise upon my knighthood that I will keep my eyes and ears open! If I find anything suspicious, you will be the first to know! Now go meet Zelda and beat Groose and his cronies in the Wing Ceremony!"

Link laughed and nodded, heading out the door while waving to his friend.

Heaving a sigh, Link brushed his long sidelocks out of his face. The breeze on Skyloft never quit, so he ignored the ticklish sensation and started jogging down the dirt path. Fortunately, the Statue of the Goddess was always easily visible from any part of Skyloft, and that was where Zelda would be. Link greeted the few people who were awake at this hour, ignoring the amazement on their faces at his presence this early in the morning.

Finally, though, Link walked up the wooden steps and entered the courtyard, following the wonderful notes of music that floated before him in the air.

Zelda stood in the middle of the circle, in her usual outfit of a red dress, brown boots, and blue cloth bearing the Goddess's symbol tied around her waist. Her hair shown brightly, almost golden, and in her hands was a magnificent instrument. Zelda strummed the delicate strings and sang the ancient Ballad of the Goddess, using the translated words instead of the ancient dialect it was first sung in. "Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring light to the land..." Then the music stopped, as Zelda realized that she had company.

She turned, a brilliant smile coming to her lips as she recognized Link. "Hey! Good morning, Link!" she said, turning and moving her hand away from the instrument. Link smiled, "Good morning, Zelda."

"I'm so glad you could meet me here today like you promised, Link," Zelda said. "I was afraid you might oversleep, and I was planning on sending my Loftwing to wake you up soon."

Link laughed, shaking his head. But then he noticed the new addition to Zelda's outfit: a pure white cloth, with the Goddess's emblem sewed on the back, was wrapped around her shoulders and tied in a knot in the back. "What's with the wrap, Zel?" he asked curiously. Zelda simply smiled secretively.

"Do you like it? I made it myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony!" Link raised an eyebrow. That sounded intriguing, but since he could tell his best friend wasn't going to tell him anything more, he instead asked about the instrument. It seemed so familiar, and Link couldn't remember why. "And the instrument?"

Zelda's smile turned fonder, almost nostalgic for a minute. But then Link blinked and it was gone. "Father loaned it to me! He said it's called a harp, and many people say it's similar to the one the Goddess Herself had in the old legends! And it makes the most beautiful music!"

Something bothered Link about what Zelda said, but Link couldn't tell exactly what it was, so the teen mentally shrugged and promised himself to think about it later. Link held out his hand. "May I?"

Zelda's eyes widened in shock as she realized what, exactly, Link was asking her, and her fingers relinquished their hold on the golden harp eagerly. Link held it instead now, carrying it like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. And when Link's fingers began to move, when his mouth opened to finally, after all these years, to sing, Zelda felt a part of herself cry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They met when they were young, but Zelda had always felt like she'd known him forever. But one thing that always surprised and delighted her about Link was that he loved to sing. The sandy-blond boy was always humming and smiling, singing like he'd never stop. But then, when Link's father's death became too much to bear and Groose began to bully Link, the boy quit.

Everyone on Skyloft missed the boy's songs, the ones that lifted their spirits and made them feel brave. Of course, Zelda would've pummeled Groose and his stupid, idiotic morons that he calls friends, but Link settled her ire with a sad smile and a soft-spoken, "Don't, Zel. I'm... I'm gonna be fine. Promise." To this day, Zelda has never forgotten what Groose did and promised herself that she'd make _sure_ that he would regret it.

Pulling herself back to the present, Zelda watches with tears forming in her eyes as Link plays the exact same song she had just minutes earlier, but in the ancient dialect. His voice is warm and comforting, even better than when they were kids since his voice deepened, and it curls around Zelda's heart and settles there. She could die right now and feel totally content with her life and how she'd lived it.

When Link finished, lifting his fingers off the strings with a slight flourish, he blushes a little at the look on Zelda's face and hands the harp back to her, ruffling the back of his hair nervously. "Sorry about that. You probably want to practice with it as much as you can..." Zelda shook her head. "I don't mind, Link," she said honestly. "I can only hope that my voice sounds half as lovely as yours when I sing."

They stand there looking at each other and smiling for a few moments before Zelda remembered why she wanted Link to meet her here in the first place. She jerked in place before grabbing Link's hand, pulling him behind her. "Come on, Link! You need to get some practicing in with Alina before the Wing Ceremony!" Link laughs, letting his best friend drag him along.

When Link gets to the diving platform, he takes the initiative and jumps instead of waiting for Zelda to push him off like usual. He whistles for his Crimson Loftwing, Alina, and when her feathery body catches him, he lets out a whoop. They soar off together, not waiting for Zelda and her Loftwing, Fidelis to catch up. Together, they are free.

 **Hey, Jewel08 again. In case you were wondering, the name for Zelda's Loftwing, Fidelis, actually comes from angelofthelightanddark's fanfiction story A Wind through the Reeds, a wonderful story that I hope gets updated soon. If the author reads this, I want them to know that this is to honor their story, not to copy them. Alina, Link's Loftwing's name, is one that I made up on the fly. I'm not sure how often the two Loftwings will show up in this story, but at least once more for Alina. **

**I hope you like my story; please review and Favorite to let me know how my newest story is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's another chapter for you guys! I was kinda disappointed when I didn't get any reviews for a few days; pretty please give me reviews! I love them! Anyway, yes, this story will be mostly about Link and his journey both as a hero and a person, which will probably make a lot of people happy. But Zelda will have a large role too, since this is a Zelink story as well.**

 **Oh, and my updates will be a lot slower since I'm back for my last year of high school, but I won't abandon them. You have my word of** **honor!**

Chapter Two

Link held the little bird statue aloft, smiling in victory. He let out a pleased shout, loving the thrill the race had brought him. He'd been born to fly in the air with Alina, he was sure of it. But as Link lowered the statue, he heard another shout. The voice was light, female, and familiar. Looking up, Link saw Zelda leap off the platform, her arms around the harp and not calling for her Loftwing! His jaw dropping, Link shoved the little prize from the race into his waistband (hopefully it'd stay put) and urged Alina right under his insane best friend. Link held out his arms and Zelda landed right into them, without any problems. Alina wobbled a bit, but they'd both had enough practice catching Zelda in midair to not capsize.

Zelda smiled. "Would you quit doing that?" Link asked, knowing full well that Zelda never would. "Your going to give me a heart attack and kill me one of these days."

"I know that you'll always catch me, Link!" Zelda said, brushing her golden hair out of her face. "I have faith in you; you know that."

Link gave a small smile, not noticing the pink that appeared on Zelda's cheeks. "I guess we should land on the Goddess Statue, huh? I heard that it was going to be used in the ceremony this year." Zelda nodded, and with a word to Alina, the trio were winging their way over to the enormous marble statue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zelda jumped down gracefully, Link following close behind. She stood before the little nook carved in the stone and turned to face her best friend. Her features were solemn, lending age and wisdom to her face. She extended one hand and said softly, "Hand me the statuette you won in the Ceremony, Link. I must offer it to the Goddess."

Link nodded, drawing it out from where he'd stashed it in his waistband. It wasn't damaged, which he was infinitely grateful for. Professor Owlan himself had carved and painted it, which was a high responsibility. Zelda grasped it gently, turning it so it faced outwards when placed. Nodding to herself, Zelda stepped back and pulled out the Goddess's Harp from where it rested on her back. She lightly strummed the strings, and the melody of the Ballad of the Goddess floated in the air. She didn't sing the words this time, but it didn't detract from the beauty of the song.

Done, the blonde turned to Link and offered her left hand to him. Link slowly lifted his own and placed it on Zelda's palm, lowering his head and kneeling before his friend. His grip never loosened; it was a promise that he would never abandon his family, of which Zelda was a part of. She smiled, then intoned, "Great Goddess Hylia, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this sacred ceremony. Valiant hero, who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk, in accordance with the Ancient Ways, I now bestow the blessing of the Goddess upon you."

Zelda reached behind her to the knot keeping the Sailcloth tied. She glanced at Link to make sure he wasn't looking, then pulled the Sailcloth free in one smooth tug. She brushed the white cloth off her shoulders, folding it neatly just as Link looked up at last. Zelda held it out, saying, "The Goddess's blessings drift down from the Heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."

Link stood fluidly, taking it. The blue mark of the Goddess was proudly displayed, and Link smiled at the warm feeling in his heart. Zelda had made this herself, and the boy could only imagine how long it must've taken for her to sew it by hand. Her scent of flowers and sunlight clung to the white cloth, which just cemented how much time the girl had spent working on it. "Thank you, Zelda."

"You know, they say in the legends that the Goddess Hylia herself gave a Sailcloth to her Chosen Hero long ago. I didn't know exactly what it looked like, so I made it as a sail. You'll be able to jump down from high places without any injury if you use this." Zelda looked down slightly. "I've been working on this for a long time to give it to the champion of the ceremony today. I'm just really glad that it turned out to be you, Link."

Link gave a slight smirk. "I aim to please, Zelda."

Zelda laughed, then said, "There's just one more part to the ceremony. You... do know how it ends, right?"

"Sort of...?" Link hedged, unsure. Zelda sighed, shaking her head, but Link saw the smile on her lips.

But then Zelda did something he wasn't expecting. She stepped close to him... really close. So close they were only inches away from each other. Link gulped nervously, his face heating up. Zelda tilted her head and then tugged him completely around. Link looked down at the ground, far below them. "You have to jump off. See where we were standing earlier? With the round design? You have to land in the center, and use your Sailcloth at the last minute! It's how you show how brave you are, but most people open the Sailcloth earlier. Are you ready?"

Giggling, Zelda shoved him without waiting for him to answer. "Go!" Link fell off, a cry escaping him at the unexpected push.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link shook his head, his eyes wide as he stood up straight. He'd done well after being pushed off, and he could hear Fidelis's wingbeats behind him. Link turned and saw Zelda jumping off her Loftwing, running up to him. "That was perfect, Link! You really are amazing!" Link couldn't speak, his heart was pounding loudly in his ears, so he simply gave a smile.

"Father should probably already know the ceremony's completed," Zelda said softly. "So... since we don't have any Academy classes for the rest of the day, would you... like to go flying with me?"

Link nodded, whistling for Alina as Zelda whistled for Fidelis. The two Loftwings landed, walking over to their bonded and making sure neither were injured, especially Alina. Both teenagers mounted, the birds lying away from Skyloft.

The weather was wonderful, just as it always was, and Link loved hearing Zelda's happy shouts. Neither of them had to say a word; both were close enough to the other to know, instinctively, if anything was needed. Link looked back to see his best friend's face looking a little anxious and worried, her teeth biting her lip with nerves. "What's wrong, Zel?"

"N-nothing, Link..." Okay, something was wrong; Zelda never stuttered like that unless something major was bothering her. "It's just that... that I need to tell you something."

Alina slowed in her flying, allowing Link to be right beside his friend. "Zelda?"

"Link, I... I lo-"

But a thunderous clap cut Zelda's words off, followed by a huge crash of lightning. The sky darkened to an ominous grayish-black, and the winds howled angrily in the Hylians' ears. Link and Zelda grasped their Loftwings' necks tightly, Zelda letting out a short scream and Link a few choice curses. The two tried turning their Loftwings back towards Skyloft, towards safety, but an enormous black tornado sprang into existence, bearing down on the four figures.

Zelda looked at Link, ignoring the blond strands of her own hair whipping into her face, but saw that he was paling rapidly, his eyes widening in fear. The girl reached out a hand, hoping that she could do something, _anything_ , to help him. "Link!"

Just as Link's own outstretched hand nearly reached her own, the tornado finally reached them, the furious wind snatching Link and tossing him off Alina, who gave a shriek of her own. Zelda screamed her best friend's, her _hero's_ , name and nearly threw herself off Fidelis in her desperation to reach Link. Their eyes met, and their fingertips brushed, but then...

Link's fingers were ripped from hers, and Zelda was flung backward. As blackness enshrouded her vision, she thought she saw a golden glimmer fall alongside Link.

 _Link...!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! Nice to see you're all holding in there while I try balancing everything in my life. I'm glad that there have been some more reviews after Chapter Two came out, and that really motivated me to type this chapter out quickly!**

 **By the way, I'm going to be coming out with another crossover soon; it's Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VII, so once I figure out more of what I want that story to be, I'll start posting it. I hope that you'll continue to read and support my** **stories!**

Chapter Three

Zelda laid on the floor, hair torn out of its colorful ribbons and hanging in disarray around her face. Said ribbons were tossed on the floor where she'd tossed them uncaringly. Her eyes were red from crying and her hands were bleeding from pounding on the door so much.

She had regained consciousness inside her room in the Academy, her father sitting by her side. It had taken a minute or so, but when she remembered the black tornado, Link being tossed off Alina, and her own attempt to save him, Zelda had sat up frantically in bed, only kept in place by her father's strong hands.

Gaepora had explained that Zelda had been unconscious on Fidelis's back when she returned. Alina had vanished, but when Link hadn't shown up soon after, a few knights trained for rescue had been dispatched to find him. "What happened, daughter?"

Slowly, trying to ignore the lump in her throat, Zelda had explained about the black tornado, the effect it had had on them, and ending with how Link fell despite her efforts. Gaepora had been standing at the side of her bed, and one hand reached up to touch his forehead in worry. Zelda's father had always been very fond of Link, seeing him as a son since he and Zelda were so close. Gaepora sent a short prayer to the Goddess for the young teen, hoping that Link was safe and unharmed wherever he was.

"It sounds... that the tornado you saw was made of very black magic," Gaepora said solemnly. "It must have been a very powerful-"

"I don't CARE what made it!" Zelda said angrily. "Link's gone, Father! Link's gone and _we haven't found him yet_! He could be hurt or even dying, and there's nothing I can do for him!" Zelda looked down at her hands, hands that hadn't been through nearly as much as Link's. Goddess, she felt so _useless_! "I-I can't do anything to help him. I'm just a useless, good-for-nothing _blonde!"_

Gaepora had looked alarmed and tried to comfort his only child, trying to reassure her that she had done everything she could, but Zelda didn't want to hear it. She'd looked up, fire in her usually calm and lively blue eyes as she said, "I want to help them look, Father."

"You'll do no such thing!" the Headmaster had snapped. "We have already lost Link; I refuse to lose you too. You can look around Skyloft in the morning, but you will not be stepping one foot outside this door tonight!" With that, Gaepora stormed from her room and locked the door behind him. Zelda had leaped after him, calling for her father to just listen to her, resorting to banging on the door with all her strength, but it was all for naught.

Which led to her position now, sitting on the floor, looking disheveled and eyes red, the ribbons for her hair strewn across the floor.

Zelda felt numb, like her heart had been covered with a layer of ice. And as she sat there, staring blankly at nothing, she thought she heard a sound.

It was unlike anything she had ever heard before, almost like music, but it was different from it as well. Almost like chimes, like a sigh, the lock to Zelda's door clicked open as she stood, eyes wide. Then, not even giving a second thought to what she was doing, Zelda flew to the door, wrenched it open, and ran out into the hallway, her pink skirt rustling with barely-concealed agitation and hope.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once in the hallway, Zelda stopped, looking around to try and find what had made that wonderful sound. How could it have unlocked her door? Sounds couldn't do that as far as she knew.

Then she saw it. It looked like a young girl, around fifteen at the most, a young girl. She floated above the ground, like a fairy or angel. Her hair, face, and one sleeve was a pale blue, while the other sleeve and the main dress with a short skirt was a royal purple, with a large, diamond-shaped blue gem rested on the girl's chest. But her eyes... they were pupil-less and blank... like a machine's. There was no emotion, only logic, in those depths.

Without a word, the girl floated away, up the stairs, leaving Zelda to chase after her. She never got closer to the mysterious girl but never lost sight of her either. Zelda opened the Academy doors, feeling only a prickle of fear being outside at night. Monsters were said to appear at night, but Zelda had never believed that. Skyloft was protected by the Goddess; surely She wouldn't allow monsters to threaten the island? But even so, no one but Link had ever been able to throw off apprehension at the thought.

Zelda stopped at the base of the Goddess Statue, lightly panting. The girl had flared with soft white light before vanishing inside the statue, leaving a small opening for Zelda to enter. But as Zelda tried to move forward, a thought stopped her.

 _Am I prepared to do this?_

Zelda bit her lip, clutching one hand to her chest as the other rested upon the cool stone of the statue.

 _Am I truly ready to do this?_

She looked up, jaw clenched. "If this is what I must do to help Link," Zelda whispered, "then I will. Nothing is more important to me than him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her footsteps echoed softly in the silence as Zelda made her way down the short tunnel. The girl she'd followed was nowhere in sight, only a small, circular room carved of tan-colored stone. Pillars were carved with designs bringing the Goddess to mind, but what grabbed Zelda's attention was the pedestal in the middle of the room.

The ancient letters that no one on Skyloft could read were carved on the pedestal, spelling out an unknown message. But thrust into the stone was an elegant white sword, with a pale blue hilt and guard. A small blue gem rested at the point where the hilt and the guard met, and it seemed to shine with a light all its own. But then Zelda blinked, seeing that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. The sword _was_ glowing, very faintly, fading in and out like a failing heartbeat.

The sound of chimes and bells filled the air, and the girl Zelda had followed to this timeless chamber appeared, still floating inches above the dusty stone. She bowed, her eyes closed in submission. When she spoke, her voice carried the melody of the chimes and bells. A beautiful song. "Your Grace," she said quietly. "I am sorry for disturbing you so late at night. But I needed to speak with you as soon as possible."

"W-Who are you?" Zelda asked, stepping closer. The girl rose, her head tilted like a bird's.

"I am called Fi," she said. "I am the servant of the Goddess Hylia, created by Her many centuries ago to aid her Chosen Hero."

"Then why have you appeared before me? I am not the Chosen Hero," Zelda said.

"That you are not," Fi acknowledged. "But you are important to Her Grace's plans, and you are the only one that can help me in my mission." Seeing Zelda's confusion, the sword spirit elaborated. "I am the spirit of the sword you see before you, the Goddess Sword. The Goddess Hylia made a plan centuries ago, after sending the land you know as the Isle of the Goddess and Skyloft into the sky. And you are half of that plan, Your Grace."

"You... said something about a mission," Zelda said slowly, trying to keep all the information she was learning straight in her head. "What is it?"

"The defeat of the Demon King Demise."

The Chamber of the Sword, so far from the fabled Surface, rumbled ominously, trails of dust coming from the ceiling. Zelda stumbled, trying to keep from falling over.

"But wasn't the Demon King defeated, centuries ago?" Zelda asked, failing to mask the faint trembling of her voice. Her whole being rejected the question even as she asked it; somehow Zelda knew that what Skyloft had been told for all these years was false.

"No, Your Grace," Fi said, shaking her head. "The Goddess Hylia was only able to seal him away. She planned for the Chosen Hero to finish the mission they started. But first, Your Grace, you must take this sword."

That was when it clicked for Zelda; she stumbled a little, shock clear on her face and in her voice. "Link," the girl whispered. "Link is Hylia's Chosen Hero."

"Yes. But the Demon King has interfered, and I cannot help my Master without aide. You must take the sword and get it to your friend."

Zelda stood in silence for a few moments, her hands clasped together, but she knew what she would do without thinking about it. "Yes. I swear I will."

Fi nodded her thanks and gave some final advice. "Your Grace, if you have need of my help, call my name and I will come. But I cannot be separated from the sword for too long. Good luck." With that, the sword spirit transformed into a shimmering ball of purple light and vanished into the Goddess Sword's hilt. Zelda walked up to the sword and placed her hands on the warm hilt. The sword shivered, reluctant to obey her as she was not the sword's master, but realizing that the girl was its only way to reunite with said master. So, with something almost like a sigh, the Goddess Sword relinquished its hold and was pulled from the pedestal.

The sheath appeared before Zelda, and the girl quickly slid the blade in. She gasped when it broke into specks of light, vanishing into thin air, but quickly realized that it was the sword's way of waiting for Link's return. Until Link was found, the sword would not show itself.

Zelda turned and ran from the room, glad that she was finally doing something to help her best friend.

"Hang on, Link! I promise that I'll help you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm... kinda bummed people don't seem to like this story as much as Death's Mistake, but maybe that's because the plot hasn't really gone anywhere yet? Anyway, about Fi... she's not my favorite of Link's companions, but I don't despise her like some might. I'll be making her actually useful in this story, for the few times she does show up, so I hope you guys like that idea. And, since I don't think I've said this before, any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine, since I don't have a beta. Now, on we go to see how our favorite Hero's doing!**

 **Allons-y!**

Chapter Four

The first thing Link felt as he slowly regained consciousness was the feel of something warm under his hands and cheek. Sky-blue eyes forced their way open, focusing on nothing and everything. Link groaned as he shifted, aches and pains making their presence known in the most _aggravating_ way possible. The young man sat up, rubbing the back of his head, but then gasped in shock as the memories of what had had happened returned to him. Link jumped to his feet, stumbling as the world started to spin, but he managed to keep standing.

When Link looked around him, he couldn't help but gape at what he saw. It was a wild forest, with many more trees than on Skyloft, with the largest tree Link had ever seen. Sunlight broke through, lending a cheerful and uplifting mood, and tiny birds flitted through the air. Link couldn't believe it; where in Hylia's name was he?! He took a step forward, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Young man?"

Link whirled, tensing up in case it was someone hostile, but it was only an old woman. The old woman frowned slightly and asked, "Young man, who are you?"

"My name is Link," Link replied, bowing slightly in respect. "Do you know where I am?"

The old woman chuckled. "Indeed I do, young Link. This is Faron Woods, part of the Faron Province of the land of Hylia. You appeared suddenly in a shower of golden light, and since then I have waited for you to awaken."

"The land of Hylia...?" For some reason, the phrase seemed familiar to him, and a wave of nostalgia and sadness swept over him. "You mean, I'm on... the Surface?"

"Yes, young Hero. But come, there are things I must discuss with you, and this is not the place to tell them. We must hurry; a great evil hunts you."

Without another word, the old woman turned and slowly began walking away, toward an ancient temple that Link could see in the distance. Not seeing another option, Link started to follow, pausing when his boot clinked against something. He looked down, and at his feet was the Goddess's Harp, the one that Zelda had used in the ceremony. "It must have fallen with me when that tornado yanked me away from Zelda," Link said to himself. He picked it up, clutching it to his chest, knowing, somehow, that he had to keep the precious instrument safe. The old woman only looked, letting Link catch up before setting off again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The old woman settled into her usual place before the great double doors that led to an inner chamber, which was part of her duty. Link stood before her, taking in the large temple with wide eyes. "My name is Impaz, Link," the old woman-Impaz-said. "I am part of an ancient tribe sworn to follow and protect the Goddess Hylia. And this is the Sealed Temple, once known as the Temple of Hylia. Please, tell me how you came to the Surface."

Link hesitantly described the black tornado and its effects on him, how weak and sick it made him feel. Then he told her how he fell, and how Zelda, his best friend, tried to save him but failed. "The next thing I remember is waking up in the forest," he finished. Impaz was silent for a few moments, then said gravely, "This is troubling news. It seems the Goddess's plan has been disturbed."

Seeing Link's confusion, the old Sheikah elaborated. "The Sealed Temple is so named because of the great evil that the Goddess trapped here. It is the Demon King himself, now in a monstrous form. The Goddess could not destroy him, so She made a plan, of which you are a part of. You are Hylia's Chosen Hero, and you were meant to come to the Surface and begin your journey. But..."

"What?" Link asked. He knew he shouldn't be so calm about this, but Link somehow wasn't surprised that he was the long-awaited Hero of Hylia. He felt a surge of pride and determination.

"But I believe the Demon King has changed his goal. He now hunts you instead. That is why you cannot stay here, Link. You cannot be captured by the Demon King! If you are, all hope is lost for this land."

"What do you recommend?" Link asked.

"There is a temple, deep within Faron Foods," Impaz instructed. "In the deepest part of the Skyview Temple is a room that no evil can enter. It will have something that can help you. But first, seek out the Kikwi Elder; he alone knows the way to the Skyview Temple, and he will also have a weapon to make defending yourself easier. Now hurry, Hero! Time is now of the essence."

Link nodded, but as he turned to leave, Impaz called out one last time. "Go through the side door, Hero. The path leads directly to your destination. If you find one of the Kikwis, they will lead you to their Elder. And guard the Goddess's Harp with your life; it will prove invaluable to the trials you will face."

The young man gave the old Sheikah a thumbs up over his shoulder before he went out the door, leaving the old woman alone, as she had been these past centuries.

Impa chuckled. "The Goddess is watching over you, Link. Have faith, and remember..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Link glared at the forest path. Impaz hadn't told him that the forest was infested with monsters! And worse, he had no weapon! Unless he was planning on _singing_ his enemies to death... Link snorted, shaking his head at the mental image. "Well, guess it's time to put those observation and evasion skills to the test," the Hero muttered to himself.

Thankfully, the trees provided more than enough hiding spots, so if Link was careful, he'd be able to sneak right past the mobile monsters. So far, all that Link had seen were Deku Babas and Bokoblins; Deku Babas had a very limited reach while the Bokoblins lost interest if one put enough distance between oneself and the monster. But while Link kept a sharp eye out for other monsters, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching him...

Finally, Lady Luck decided to favor Link, and the teenager finally met one of the Kikwis. The poor thing was scared out of its mind because of all the monsters, but it eagerly led Link to the Kikwi Elder once the boy explained Impaz had sent him. The Elder was twice as big as Link, with a long, droopy mustache and a tiny plant on his back that had no hope of covering the Elder. Once the situation was explained, the Elder let Link take the heirloom of the forest-dwellers, a slingshot. "It won't do much damage, kwee, but it will stun your foes long enough for you to escape," the Elder said.

Link nodded and thanked the overly-large Kikwi before heading off. The Skyview Temple actually wasn't that far off from where the Elder resided; Link had seen it from there. He also left a message for Zelda if his friend ever made it down to the Surface, which Link wouldn't put past her. "If you see a young Hylian girl with bright blonde hair and a pink dress, tell her where I went... and that I hope she's safe."

It was an easy run to the Temple, and the few enemies Link encountered were stunned almost immediately. Even though Link's main weapon was a sword and shield, his skill with a bow was second only to Zelda. He freely admitted that she was the superior archer while he was the superior swords-user.

As Link stood in front of the door, taking a breath while preparing to enter the Temple, he heard a low, soft chuckle. Whirling, Link ended up face to face with an unfamiliar man. The Hero stumbled back on instinct, eyes wide, sensing the terrible, dark power emanating from the stranger. "You have led me on a terrific chase, little Hero," the stranger purred, "but it ends here. Surrender and I promise I won't bloody you _too_ badly."

The man resembled a Hylian, but he had grey skin, black eyes, with pure white hair and lips. Strangely, he wore purple eyeshadow, which only added to his dramatic appearance. He wore a white suit cut with diamond designs, as well as a red cape cut into four sections. A slim black rapier rested in his right hand, and Link tensed, wishing more than ever that he had a suitable weapon. A slingshot was not going to help against this man!

"A little tongue-tied, are we?" the stranger continued, running his fingers along his sword's blade. "Oh! But where are are my manners? I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the Surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

Link's sky-blue eyes widened as he realized exactly why this Ghirahim's presence was so familiar. "You were the one to make that tornado," he said, causing the demon's eyebrow to rise. "The taint of the magic you wield is the same as before. But if you were the one to make the tornado and bring me here, why did you do it?"

Ghirahim smiled, showing his teeth. "You are much more clever than I thought you'd be! Maybe my Master will allow me to have a little fun with you after he's through." The hairs on the back of Link's neck stood on end, but the boy said calmly, "I'm sorry; if your Master is the Demon King, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I have no interest in meeting him."

Before Ghirahim could react, Link darted forward and punched the Demon Lord in the nose, feeling it break under his hand. As the demon stumbled back in shock and pain, Link turned and ran into the darkness of the Temple, hoping and praying to the Goddess that that trick had bought him enough time. Hearing Ghirahim's scream of rage only made Link speed up, jumping over tree roots and destroying large spider webs in his mad rush.

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE ME, HERO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link skidded to a stop, hands on his knees as he bent over, panting. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he pushed his bangs away impatiently. He had no time to rest; Ghirahim had nearly caught up with him several times, and Link was just barely keeping out of his reach as it was. Link headed deeper into the Skyview Temple, desperately searching for that room Impaz had told him about. If there was ever a time he needed a room evil couldn't enter, this would be it!

A soft chime, one that tickled at the back of his mind, sounded behind him, and when Link turned around, he saw the Goddess's Mark on the golden door. It shown with a pulsing blue light, and faded away at Link's touch. Without hesitation, the teen stepped through, just barely hearing Ghirahim's scream of rage before the door reappeared.

Link slid down to the floor, grateful for the respite, short as it was. He needed to get up and figure out what to do next.

The innermost chamber opened up to the sky, making Link's heart ache for the sky, soaring on the wind with Alina and Zelda. There was a large amount of water, with platforms, thankfully, so that Link wouldn't have to wade in water to get anywhere. There were even a few flowers growing here and there, and the birds flew away when Link approached. But at the far end of the chamber was a smaller Goddess Statue, the same serene expression on Her face.

Link slowly approached, feeling a sense of longing and heartache that he had never felt before. Once he was before the statue, wading through the crystal-clear waters to do so, Link knelt, uncaring that his clothes were getting soaked. Obeying some instinct he didn't know he had, Link bowed his head and fisted his hand over his heart. "Goddess Hylia..." he murmured, the words echoing in the stillness that had fallen, "help me with this ordeal; help me discover the strength I need." The Hero stood, and took out the Goddess's Harp, which seemed to shine in Link's grip.

Only half-aware of what he was doing, Link strummed the harp, the pure, golden notes seeming to hang in the air. His fingers moved of their own accord, making a familiar tune that Link had heard since childhood: the Ballad of the Goddess. It seemed to fit, that tune, here with the Goddess Statue and the open sky. And as Link sang the ancient words, a part of his mind seemed to unlock, the memories unfurling and overwhelming him all at once.

Link let out a short cry and fell to his knees, his back hitting the stone of one of the platforms. He held his head in his hands, yanking on his hair so hard some strands were pulled out. He could do nothing but grit his teeth and writhe until the pain finally eased.

 _What is happening to me...?_

0o0o0o0o0o0

He was 21 when he saw the sun again.

After putting on the clean clothes after _four years_ of grime and dirt and blood, he felt vile, like he was no longer worthy to grace the land of Hylia with his presence. _My honor is tarnished_ , he thought bitterly. _Destroyed the day my own people imprisoned me for a false crime._

He had once been heralded as the best knight in the service of the army, his skills with the sword second to none. His faith in his Goddess was unshakable, and he was utterly devoted to Her and Her alone. His greatest wish was to look upon Her and hear that he had served Her as best he could.

The screams and cries of relief grated on his ears, unused to hearing such noise after such a long period of time, but he hid his flinch and instead tried not to grimace. The people, _his people_ , hadn't lost faith that someone could help them, he'd learned, and many insisted that the promising young knight in service to Hylia would return, just as he was always meant to.

 _How his heart sang when he learned that not all people believed the lies, that some still had faith in him!_

It was this belief, this hope, and this pain that kept him going throughout his entire life.

"Oh, my beautiful land of Hylia..." he murmured, "If this land has need of me, I will always fight to defend you!" Unseen, a single tear made its way down his cheek and fell, shining, to the earth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Link gasped, blue eyes flying open as the memory faded, the image of the crowd still burning behind his eyelids. "What in Hylia's name...?" he asked himself, standing up while ignoring the feel of his wet clothes against his skin.

He remembered almost all of it, his first life, except for the four years he was chained and imprisoned and the war against Demise, the Demon King. And Link was glad for that; he had enough memories to sort through as it was!

A soft, sweet chime sounded from the Statue of his beloved Goddess, and when Link looked up, there were clothes and a piece of paper floating down to him. Link held out his arms and the objects landed safely. Link set them gently on the marble platforms (after hoisting himself onto them first) and read the note. It was written in familiar, elegant scrawl that Link hadn't seen in centuries.

 _Master Link,_

 _I hope that when you read this note, it means that you have returned to us at last. I asked permission from the Goddess Herself, and She gave me Her permission to descend to this land once again. The scars from the war have not even begun to fade, but I found this Temple, and Holy Spring within it, to be untouched. It is here that I will wait for you to return, Master Link, even if you don't return until long after I am dead and gone._

 _My days are filled with peace now, but I still practice what you taught me, in case I ever have need of it._

 _The Goddess gave me your tunic when I came to this Temple, and I managed to repair it. It looks just as it did the day you were freed from your wrongful imprisonment. And your sword is here as well. Not the Master Sword, of course, since it was taken up to the sky with us that day. I hope it will be of use to you, on your mission for the Goddess. Your sword, as well, I have kept safe for you._

 _Don't grieve for me, Master Link. You afforded me a greater honor than I could ever say; a chance to be your student and friend. And even if I do not get to see you again, I just want to tell you that I regret nothing. I go to meet the Golden Goddesses with a light heart, knowing that I have aided you, even in such a small way._

 _Long live the beautiful land of Hylia!_

 _Orville_

Link laughed, brushing away the few tears that had fallen from his eyes. "Orville..." he said softly. "I should have known you wouldn't stay on the Isle of the Goddess when you saw a chance to help me. You certainly learned that from me..."

Orville had been Link's only apprentice before his death, and the Hero had never regretted his decision to make that small, shy boy his pupil. The lad had brought laughter back into his life, and Link had eventually opened up to him, seeing Orville as a younger brother. Orville had been the one person, besides the Goddess Hylia Herself, that Link allowed to see him weak.

Looking at the small bundle that Orville had placed his note on top of, Link felt his mouth go dry. He reached out with shaking fingers and held up the one thing he had never expected to see again. His green tunic. His boots, pants, undershirt, and green cap were all there too. Without a moment's hesitation, Link quickly changed out of his Skyloft clothes, pulling on the new _old_ clothes instead.

It was like a weight had been lifted, and Link let out a sigh of relief. Nothing would ever replace his beloved emerald tunic. But then a gleam of gold caught his eye, and Link saw the golden shoulder guards and red cape. Link set them in place, finally feeling that his look was complete. The cape was the sign of his position as leader of Hylia's army, and Link refused to part with it. The crimson fabric wrapped around him, and Link smiled. The only thing missing... was his sword.

 _"My Hero..."_

Link turned and gasped. Hylia stood before him, in all Her glory, and the sight took the Hero's breath away. The love he felt for Her came back full force, and Link felt he would choke. The White Goddess simply laughed, gently, tilting Her Chosen Hero's head up.

 _"In all your struggles, all your pain, know that I am forever with you, my Hero... my love."_

And with that, Hylia kissed Her Hero's brow. Link closed his eyes, and when they opened, his Goddess was gone.

"I know, my Lady," he whispered. He knelt, picking up his old sword that Orville had protected. The leather grip felt warm and comfortable in his hand, just as it always had.

With a small smile, Link sheathed it upon his back, idly noting that he needed a new shield soon. "Now I can face Ghirahim on equal footing," he said aloud. "I refuse to run and hide; I was the leader of Hylia's army for a reason, and it is time Demise's forces remembered why that is." But as Link stepped away from the platform nearest to the Statue, a glimpse of gold caught his eye.

Holy Fire roared to life, beckoning to Link, and he could almost hear Hylia's laugh. She had often used portals of Holy Fire to transport Her army, since demons and anything tainted with evil could not cross them. If one was here, that meant that She had a reason for it. And Link trusted Her judgement. Letting out a laugh, the Reborn Hero stepped inside the portal and was instantly transported to the next step in his destiny.

 **Hoo boy! That's the longest chapter I've ever written so far! I hope you guys like it.**

 **It's not confirmed in the Skyward Sword prequel manga what Orville's backstory is, but I felt that he would be the one Link would take on as a pupil. And he's adorable. He will have mentions here and there since Link was fond of him.**

 **You might recognize the scene that Link remembered; I tried to go a bit more in-depth with how Link must've felt, seeing his country and people after four years. I hope I did it justice.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! They make me very happy, and more motivated to type these chapters up!**

 **Jewel**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! You guys all really liked last chapter! I loved all the reviews you guys gave; I squealed when I saw there were a total of FIFTEEN reviews all together! I will be trying to lengthen the chapters, but it depends on what is going on in the chapter itself. Nothing much to report, other than I wish I had more time to devote to these stories... I've updated my profile, by the way, and I recommend taking a look if you want to know the status of chapter updates for my stories, as well as a few new stories I want to post soon.**

 **Allons-y!**

Chapter Five

Link growled in annoyance as he looked around warily. He hadn't even reached the frickin' door before a group of bokoblins had surrounded him. Link had made quick work of them, but his instincts were warning him that that Demon Lord would be coming soon.

"Hey!"

Link whirled, his sword held up, ready to strike in an instant.

But the only person he saw was a woman with short, white-blonde hair. One long strand reached past her right eye and almost to her stomach, swaying slightly in the breeze of the Eldin region. She also wore a black cloak with gold designs on the bottom that completely covered the right side of her body and the lower half of her face.

The red design on her forehead, as well as the white teardrop mark underneath her left eye, proclaimed her the leader of that shadow tribe, the tribe that Hylia had once told him about.

"You are the leader of the tribe that serves Hylia."

That simple statement stopped the woman in her tracks. "You speak Her Grace's name."

Link smiled fondly. "She had never protested."

Then the woman said, "You wear _his_ cloak...! He visited the Sheikah Village once, when I was younger. All Sheikah admired him, and I was no exception."

"I am Link, once the commander of Hylia's army. Now I am Link, a knight of Skyloft."

"I am Impa, of the Sheikah," Impa said. "The woman at the Sealed Grounds asked me to aid you."

Link nodded. "I am honored, Impa of the Sheikah tribe."

"The one hunting you, Ghirahim, draws near. Come, I will lead you to the Earth Spring."

Before Impa moved, Link asked, "Do you know anything of my friend Zelda, the Spirit Maiden?"

Impa shook her head. "I do not, Chosen Hero. But your memories have not completely returned yet, have they?"

When Link shook his head, Impa continued, "Your memories might hold the answers you seek. Now come, we have wasted valuable time, and we cannot tarry much longer before the Demon Lord catches up."

Link didn't like it, but Impa was most likely right. So he nodded to the Sheikah leader, who took off her cloak and let it fall to the ground. Link kept his sword at the ready and followed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link must've been driving Impa crazy, but he couldn't help it! The Earth Temple had been one of the few spots in Eldin that he hadn't traveled to before the war, and in this life, he had been living beyond the clouds, in Skyloft.

Despite being named the 'Earth Temple', it mostly focused on themes of lava and fire. There were statues of elephants near the entrance, sitting with their trunks held high in the air. Link found that strangely funny for some reason. There were other statues depicting figures and faces at different spots on the walls, as well.

"Hero! We cannot linger! Ghirahim will be coming, and he will be coming for you!" Impa said sharply.

"Impa, this and the Fire Sanctuary are one of the few places that that I have never seen before, in either life, and now I have this chance," Link said calmly. "I know not to take Ghirahim lightly, but let me take a few minutes."

The Sheikah hesitated, but eventually nodded. "We cannot tarry long, though, Hero."

Once Impa had moved a little distance away, Link's smile fell, leaving his ice-blue eyes serious.

He was still trying to sort through all his memories; he remembered his first youth, how his parents had always worried about their adventurous son who refused to stay where it was safe. His training as a knight, and his eventual rank as leader over the whole army. Being accused of treason against the land of Hylia, and the first day of his imprisonment, which lasted for four long years. But the four years themselves were still out of his reach; the closest he could get was the day it started and the day it ended. The day he saw the sun once more.

Link remembered meeting Hylia, and his red Loftwing (who was probably Alina's ancestor), but he couldn't remember her face. Even in the vision he saw of her at the Skyview Spring her face was hazy and unclear. Link could recall taking Oliver as his sole apprentice, but then came the war. He could remember only general information, and those were sketchy at best. And Link supposed that the Sacred Spring in this temple would restore his darker experiences. The only question would be if he was ready to face them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Earth Temple was being overtaken. Link and Impa had to use their weapons to fend off Ghirahim's minions more than once, but neither warrior let it slow them down for long. And as the holy door to the Earth Spring closed behind them, Link thought he heard Ghirahim's scream of rage.

Link treated his wounds with the pure water of the spring as well as Impa's, ignoring the Sheikah's protests. "We shouldn't leave the wounds alone," Link reminded her. "I've seen how bad regular wounds can get, not to mention wounds inflicted by dark and corrupted creatures of Demise."

Impa looked at him with respect. "You are one of the few who are not hesitant to say the Demon King's name."

Link shrugged. "I do not fear his name. But using a person's name is one way I show my respect." Seeing Impa's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "Even though I fight Demise with all my power and my being, I respect his battle prowess and skill with the sword. I respect Hylia for doing everything possible for her people, as well as her strength of will. And you I respect for your ability in fight and for helping me."

Impa thought about that as Link continued treating their injuries. "You truly are a unique man...Link. There is no doubt why you won Her Grace's heart."

Link felt heat rise in his cheeks. "That obvious, huh?"

"Her Grace came to see me and the rest of the Sheikah soon after your death, and she seemed... almost heartbroken. It did not take our tribe long to realize that you must have fallen. All Sheikah mourned that day."

"Almost all of the war I do not remember," Link said finally. "But Hylia is the one constant, I feel. During my... trials, I did not lose my faith in her and the Golden Goddesses." He stood, shaking water of his fingers. Then he waded out to the statue of Hylia, and as he looked up at it, Link realized that it did not capture Her full nature. It only captured Her caring and kindness, the protection She seemed to radiate.

What it lacked was Her fighting spirit, Her strength of will. The stubborn light and sadness in Her eyes.

The statue also failed to capture Her true beauty. It portrayed Her as motherly, and that wasn't like Her. She was like a young woman in the prime of life, as fresh and vibrant as the season of Spring. Yet Her power was as terrible and wondrous to behold as the violent thunderstorm.

Link took out the Goddess's Harp, resting his fingers on the delicate strings. And a gut feeling told him that this spring did not need to hear the Ballad of the Goddess. No, this Sacred Spring needed something entirely new.

So Link didn't think, didn't try to force a melody from his soul. Instead, he closed his eyes and _listened_.

His fingers started to move on their own, to play the notes without his direction, but the Hero felt no concern. For this melody... was uniquely _him_.

The melody held the hope and wonder, the innocence of his younger years. The memories of his first home, long gone, flashed across his mind. The faces of his parents, both pairs, teased his mind's eye.

Then the tune grew more serious and noble-sounding as he again recalled his years as a knight, though this time with greater clarity. The training and education he received as he knew, without doubt or hesitation, that protecting the beautiful land of Hylia was what he needed, what he was _born_ to do.

But then the song turned dark and saddened, tinged with anger and hopelessness, as Link regained the memories of every day of his imprisonment. Four years of of chains. Four years of darkness. Four years of keeping his faith in his goddess.

No one had come to visit him. No one had come to try and free him.

The song held the relief and hope he'd felt at seeing the light once more. When Link had seen his land once more, the fields still green, the mountains, the lakes, he had just narrowly avoided breaking down in tears for the first time since he was a simple child.

But then the song turned dark once again, as did Link's own memories. He remembered the terrible fights, the fire scorching the earth black, the sounds of his friends and comrades dying, and every wound he'd received burned once more.

Amid the darkness, though, there was light. People and events that helped Link continue believing that one day, the war would finally end.

Oliver, the stubborn teenager that wouldn't leave him alone. His first and only apprentice. Link had let the boy see him vulnerable and uncertain, the way the army he'd led had never been allowed to see him. He had been allowed to be a man and not a warrior. Link hoped that Oliver had had a good rest of his life down here, waiting at the Skyview Spring for the day Link would return.

Hylia...

Though he didn't know it, Link's song changed to slow and sweet, as well as strong and powerful. It was the song that embodied Link's feelings for the White Goddess, more powerful and pure than words could explain.

He remembered Her arrival, on the Crimson Loftwing he would later ride just before his death. Hylia had refused to stand on the sidelines and do nothing while letting Her people be slaughtered, so She joined the fight and united Her people under Her leadership.

She had been on the front lines, fighting beside him while not confronting Demise on Her own.

And Hylia had held the Master Sword in Her hands, the blade not piercing Her skin as She held it out to him.

"In order to exert its power on the Surface World,it must be reforged by human hands," Hylia had said, Her blue eyes peering deeply into his own. "The hands of the most honorable Hero in the land."

And he had taken it, cementing the bond he felt with the goddess he'd believed in and followed all his life.

Finally, Link's soul song came to a sad, yet hopeful ending. His years living on Skyloft running through his mind as he lifted the fingers from the strings, turning to Impa, who had shed tears. "I am honored that you allowed me to hear that song, Link," she said softly.

"Even though I only held the Master Sword for a short while, I poured myself into that blade, " Link said, his voice echoing in the Sacred Earth Spring. He chuckled softly. "I miss using the Master Sword. I felt close to Hylia and the Golden Goddesses when I wielded it."

"Her Grace meant for you to wield that sword," Impa said. "If you had not been pulled down here by Ghirahim's black magics, I believe you would've been led to it."

"Why is Demise so fixated on me?" Link wondered.

"I believe that the Demon King considers you his biggest obstacle to eliminating Hylia. Without you, Her plan fails. She is mortal now, which means they will have an easier time disposing of her should they find her."

Link felt his heart skip a beat. "Hylia... is reborn... as a mortal woman?" he asked numbly.

"Yes. She could not see any other way to defeat the Demon King. The seal holding him was weak, and She could not use the Triforce's power to destroy him, as She was a Goddess. You had been killed in battle shortly before She set Her plan in motion."

Link was barely listening, as he finally realized the truth. "Zelda..." he rasped. "Zelda is Hylia."

He didn't pay attention to Impa's reaction. "Oh Hylia..." he whispered. "Thank Din, Nayru, and Farore that I fell here instead of you." Link laughed. "The girl I've loved since we met is the same goddess that I served and loved as Her Hero and the leader of Her army."

Impa was looking at him in amazement.

"Now, I need to figure out what to do next," Link said, focusing on the present situation. "Impa, do you have any suggestions?"

"You would need the Master Sword to face and defeat Demise, yet it was sent up to the sky along with the land that you and Hylia seperated from the surface," Impa said. "The only places you are completely safe from Ghirahim is here and the Skyview Spring. Even the sky is no longr safe for you."

"I'm not defenseless, though," Link pointed out. "I was the leader of Hylia's army not just because of my looks. I taught myself how to use my sword as both offense an defense in case my shield was lost or destroyed, and I'm good at weaponless fighting, as well as wrestling."

"You must be cautious, though," Impa argued. "I shudder to think of what the Demon King will do to you, and if you fall, Her Grace will not be able to defeat him."

Link agreed. "Many times as the leader of the army, I had to make decisions like this, and I had to think of what was best for everyone, no matter how much I hated it."

"There is one thing I can think of, but it will be dangerous," Impa mused. "In Lanayru Desert, there is an artifact called the Gate of Time. Ghirahim will be thrown off your trail."

"Is Lanayru a desert now?" Link asked, shocked. He had loved visiting that region, with its beautiful buildings and the ship run by Scervo, the eccentric pirate robot captain.

"Yes. In the thousands of years since your time, Lanayru has become a desert. No one quite knows why."

"What does the Gate of Time lead to?" Link asked, deciding to focus on Lanayru another time.

"To another time, where I came from," Impa explained. "When the Demon King had just been sealed and the wounds of the war had not healed."

Link closed his eyes. Shortly after he had been killed. He could remember facing the Demon King, Demise's eyes alight with hate and love for destruction.

 **Foolish worm!**

The Hero Reborn flinched at the memory of Demise's words as the terrible,consuming pain had struck his left side. Link gingerly put his right hand at the spot of the non-existent wound. He had sacrificed so much for Hylia, Her people, and Her land... but Link would never abandon those who needed him the most.

"All right," Link finally said. "I hope you're right and this keeps Ghirahim from finding me, even if only for a while."

Impa nodded, and the two of them activated the portal of fire, heading off to Lanayru.

 _Zelda..._

 **Yes! Another chapter done! And this one's even longer than last time! Hope you guys liked! Read and Review!**


End file.
